Badai
by Luchia Hiruma
Summary: Ayah... aku takut/kau tenang saja/katakan yang sejujurnya Uchiha Sakura/CANNON/ga bisa bikin summary/RnR jangan lupa.


BADAI

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Story: Luchia Hiruma

Pair: SasuSakuSara (SSS)

Rated: T

Genre: Family

Warning: CANNON, Semoga ga OOC, EYD berantakan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri Sarada-chan, tumben sekali kau pulang cepat?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang membaca laporan medis milik para pasiennya.

"Hari ini aku agak lelah, aku mau istirahat dulu ya bu."

"Kau tidak mau makan siang dulu?"

"Nanti saja."

Sakura yang heran karena sikap Sarada yang tdak biasa memutuskan untuk mendatangi kamar putri semata wayangnya.

"Sara-chan sayang kamu kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang kini sudah duduk ditepi tempat tidur berukuran queen size itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa bu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn.. aku hanya butuh istirahat saja." Sakura mulai mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sarada untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Sarada.

"Baiklah, suhu tubuhmu juga normal, kalau begitu kau istirahatlah. Kalau kau mau makan makanannya tinggal kau panaskan saja ya.. Hari ini ibu ada jadwal operasi kemungkinan akan pulang malam. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu ibu berangkat dulu ya, kau hati-hati dirumah. Cup." Setelah pamit Sakura mencium dahi Sarada dan segera bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit.

Walaupun merasa lapar Sarada sama sekali tidak peduli, yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya tidur karena hari ini dia benar-benar lelah. Lelah karena pelajaran praktek melempar shuriken dan latihan pertahanan.

SKIP

Tidak terasa hari sudah gelap. Sarada yang baru terbangun dari tidur siangnya kini pergi meninggalkan tempat tidurnya dan pergi menuju dapur untuk mengisi perutnya yang sejak siang belum diisi apapun.

Sarada melihat kearah jendela yang berada didekat dapur, nampaknya langit malam sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau akan turun hujan dan ibunya saat ini belum pulang. Sedangkan ayahnya kini sedang menjalankan misi dan baru akan pulang esok hari.

Setelah selesai dengan makan malamnya, Sarada segera membersihkan peralatan makannya dan menaruhnya ditempat yang seharusnya. Sarada duduk disofa yang berada diruang keluarga, ia menyalahkan televisi menggonta-ganti channelnya sampai akhirnya berhenti di sebuah acara komedi.

CTAAAARRR!

"Kyaaaa…." Suara petir terdengar sangat kencang dan teriakan Sarada menggema dirumah yang saat ini hanya ada ia seorang.

Sarada berharap kalau ibunya akan segera pulang tapi nyatanya itu hanyalah harapan kosong, nyatanya saat ini diluar bukanlah sekedar hujan biasa, tapi sebuah badai yang ia yakin ibunya pun tidak akan bisa pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit atau mungkin pekerjaan ibunya belum selesai.

Sarada sejak kecil sangat takut dan membenci hujan badai seperti ini. dan baru kali ini ia berada dirumah sendirian dengan keadaan hujan badai diluar sana. Sarada tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini, biasanya saat hujan badai seperti ini Sarada selalu memeluk ayah atau ibunya agar mengurangi rasa takutnya. Tapi saat ini ia hanya sendirian dirumah tidak ada seorang pun yang menemaninya.

Rumah sakit Konoha

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Ino yang sejak tadi melihat sahabatnya mondar mandir di ruang kejanya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Sarada, Ino." Jawab Sakura dengan nada cemas.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah biasa meninggalkannya sendirian dirumah?"

"Aku tau itu, tapi masalahnya diluar sedang ada hujan badai dan Sarada sangat takut dengan hujan badai seperti ini." "Apa aku pulang saja ya?" Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau jangan gila nyonya Uchiha. Diluar itu sedang ada badai, kalau kau keluar sekarang itu sama saja dengan cari mati."

"Lalu harus bagaimana inoo… aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Sarada, kalau pun Sasuke-kun ada dirumah aku tidak akan sekhawatir ini."

"Kalau begitu berdoa saja agar hujan badai ini cepat berakhir."

"Iya, semoga saja." 'Semoga Sarada bisa mengatasinya.' Batin Sakura.

Kediaman keluarga Uchiha

'Sial, kenapa harus ada hujan badai sih.' Sarada meruntuk dalam hati.

CTAAAAARRRRR!

Hujan badai ini nampaknya semakin lama semakin besar tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Sarada sudah tidak tahan dengan kondisi seperti ini, dengan keadaannya yang sedang meringkup ketakutan didalam selimut tebal dan memeluk sebuah bantal.

"Ayah.. Ibu.. " Sarada memanggil kedua orang tuanya walaupun ia tau kalau tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, Sarada segera bangkit dari sofa itu dan berharap kalau yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah ibunya. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin karena Sarada tau kalau ibunya tidak akan senekat itu untuk pulang dan menembus badai yang sangat besar saat ini.

Dengan rasa takut akan suara petir yang menggelegar Sarada melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Sarada buka pintunya." Setelah mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya tanpa ragu-ragu Sarada membuka pintunya.

Cklek

"Ayah.. ayah aku takut.. hiks.." Sarada langsung memeluk tubuh ayahnya dan tidak peduli kalau bajunya akan sama basahnya dengan baju ayahnya.

Sasuke pun membalas pelukkan putri semata wayangnya, karena Sasuke sangat tau kalau saat ini Sarada sangat ketakutan apalagi sepertinya saat ini Sakura belum pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Tenanglah, ayah sudah ada disini. Jadi berhentilah menangis ya?" Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sarada. "Kalau begitu ayo masuk." Sarada memberikan anggukkan tanda setuju.

Sasuke menggendong Sarada menuju kamar Sarada untuk mengambil baju ganti untuk Sarada yang saat ini sudah basah. Setelah mengambil baju ganti untuk Sarada, Sasuke mengajak Sarada masuk kekamarnya yang tentu saja untuk menggantu baju juga.

"Sarada, sejak kapan ibumu pergi?"

"Setelah aku pulang dari akademik, katanya ibu ada jadwal operasi hari ini."

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Hn, sebelum hujan badai yang menyebalkan ini. aku pikir aku akan sendirian sampai hujan badai ini berakhir, tapi untungnya ayah sudah pulang. Baru kali ini aku sendirian dirumah dengan hujan badai seperti ini. Aku sangat ketakutan ayah.." Kata Sarada.

"Tenanglah, ayah sudah ada disini bersamamu sekarang." Kata Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Sarada.

"Ayah, temani aku sampai aku tertidur." Pinta Sarada.

"Hn, ayah akan menemanimu. Kalau begitu tidurlah."

"Hn, oyasumi ayah."

"Oyasumi." Sasuke mencium dahi anaknya sebelum tidur, kegiatan seperti itu adalah ritual yang biasa dilakukan Sasuke dan Sakura sebelum Sarada tertidur.

Tidak terasa hujan badai sudah berhenti tepat pada pukul 22.21 dan Putri semata wayangnya juga sepertinya sudah tengelam dialam mimpinya. Sasuke pun memindahkan Sarada dari pelukkannya ke kasur berukuran king size miliknya agar Sarada merasa nyaman.

Sasuke samar-samar mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sedang menuju ketempatnya saat ini.

Cklek

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah pulang?"

"Hn"

"Aku pikir kemana Sarada-chan, ternyata dia ada disini bersamamu." Sakura berjalan mendekati tempat Sarada saat ini dan mengecup dahi Sarada sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa pulang dengan kondisiku yang sekarang. Eh.."

"Memangnya kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" Ssasuke bertanya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok.. maksudku tadi karena ada badai jadi aku tidak bisa pulang cepat. Hahaha…" jelas Sakura kaku.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Katakan yang sejujurnya Uchiha Sakura?!" pinta Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan. Sakura pun tidak berkutik jika Sasuke sudah berkata dengan penuh penekanan seperti itu.

"Haaah… baiklah. Sebenarnya aku baru tau tadi saat sedang melakukan operasi. Saat itu aku merasa kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan cakraku. Aku meminta Ino untuk memeriksaku dan ternyata saat ini aku… hamil." Jelas Sakura yamg sampai-sampai membuat Sasuke terdiam. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin menyembunyikan hal ini sampai Hari ulang tahun Sasuke minggu depan.

"Kau sedang tidak bercandakan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang masih belum percaya dengan berita bahagia ini.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku bercanda Sasuke-kun. Kata Ino kandunganku sudah berumur 2 minggu."

Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura kedalam pelukkannya.

"Terima kasih Sakura."

"Hn, sebaiknya sekarang kita istirahat. Sebelumnya aku mau ganti baju dulu, jadi bisakah kau lepaskan pelukkanmu ini Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya dan membiarkan Sakura untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Malam ini kita biarkan Sarada tidur disini ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau tidak perlu minta izin untuk hal seperti ini Sakura. Ayo tidur." Ajak Sasuke.

"Oyasumi Sasuke-kun, Sara-chan."

Mereka pun kini telah larut dalam mimpi masing-masing.

**Pagi Hari**

"Eng…" Sarada terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan menyadari kalau kamar yang ia tempati saat ini bukanlah kamar miliknya, tapi kamar ini adalah kamar milik orang tuanya.

Sarada mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi semalam sampai-sampai dirinya harus berada dikamar kedua orang tuanya.

"AH, benar juga tadi malam itu ada hujan badai dan…" Sarada menggantungkan kalimatnya dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi yang berada dikamar tersebut untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Setelah membasuh wajahnya dan mengeringkannya Sarada segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur, sesampainya di dapur Sarada melihat seorang pria yang memiliki warna rambut raven yang sama dengan rambutnya dan juga seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna serupa dengan bunga sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling ia sayangi.

"Ohayou Sara-chan." Sarada tersadar dari melamunya saat sang ibu menyapa dirinya.

"Ohayou ibu. Ohayou ayah." Sarada membalas sapaan Sakura.

"Ohayou, apa tidurmu nyenyak sayang?" kali ini Sasuke yang membalas.

Sarada segera berjalan kearah ayahnya dan memeluknya. "Tidurku semalam sangat nyenyak kok."

"Apa hari ini kau ada acara?"

"Tidak, kebetulan hari ini diliburkan karena ada rapat. Memangnya ada apa yah?"

"Sarapan sudah siap.." Sakura mengintrupsi pembicaraan ayah dan anak yang baru akan dimulai.

"Nanti saja setelah sarapan."

Sarada merasa kalo sarapan pagi ini sangatlah menyenangkan, karena kehadiran sang ayah yang bisa dibilang sangat jarang berada dirumah karena misi-misi yang cukup banyak memakan waktu.

Acara sarapan kini telah usai dan Sarada yang sedang berada diruang keluarga duduk di sofa besama dengan Sasuke mulai menagih jawaban dari ayahnya.

"Ayah, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Hn"

"Memangnya kenapa ayah menanyakan aku ada acara atau tidak?"

"Hari ini ayah ingin mengajakmu latihan, kau mau?"

"Hn! Aku mau yah.." jawab Sarada dengan antusias.

"Lalu ada satu lagi yang ingin ayah tanyakan padamu."

"Apa itu yah?"

"Apa kau ingin punya adik?"

"Eh.. apa ayah akan mengabulkannya kalau aku bilang 'aku ingin punya adik' "?

"Iya, dan permintaanmu sudah terkabul Sarada."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Kalau tidak percaya kau bisa tanya pada ibumu." Kata Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sarada.

"Ayah, jangan mengacak-acak rambutku." Sarada pun segera pergi kedapur dimana ibunya sedang membereskan bekas sarapan tadi.

"Ibu" Sarada mengintrupsi kegiatan Sakura.

"Kata ayah aku akan punya adik, apa itu benar bu?" pertanyaan Sarada cukup membuat Sakura agak terkejud dan setelahnya tatapan Sakura melembut, sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sarada ia pun menjawab pertanyaan sang putri tercinta.

"Itu benar sayang, sebentar lagi Sara-chan akan jadi kakak. Apa kau senang?"

Sarada menghamburkan pelukkan kearah ibunya yang tentu saja pelukkan itu dibalas Sakura.

"Aku sangat senang bu. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama sayang. Nah.. bukannya hari ini ayah mengajakmu latihan? Cepat kau ganti baju sekarang, jangan membuat ayahmu lama menunggu."

"Iya, aku ganti baju dulu ya.." Sarada bergegas pergi kekamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti baju.

Setelah kepergian Sarada kekamarnya tidak lama kemudian datanglah Sasuke yang langsung memeluk Sakura dari arah belakang.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mengagetkanku dan ini masih pagi Sasuke."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghiraukan protes Sakura dan malah Sasuke mulai mencium leher bagian belakang Sakura.

"Sasuke."

"Kalau pagi tidak boleh berarti nanti malam boleh?"

"I-tu.."

"Ayah, aku sudah siap."

Karena kedatangan Sarada dengan berat hati Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya dari Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura bisa bernafas lega.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang."

"Oh iya, ini bekal kalian." Kata Sakura sambil memberikan dua buah bekal pada Sasuke.

"Kami berangkat dulu Sakura dan aku akan menganggap kau menjawab 'iya' atas pertanyaanku tadi." kata Sasuke yang selanjutnya ia mencium lembut bibir Sakura dengan lembut dan tidak lupa juga setelahnya Sasuke memberikan seringai kemenangan pada Sakura.

Sakura yang masih keget dengan perkatan Sasuke akhirnya sadar dan ia pun mulai panik dengan kata-kata Sasuke tadi. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke mempunyai sifat mesum dan sepertinya suaminya itu sudah tertular sifat mesum dari Naruto dan Kakashi.

END

A/N

Akhirnya selesai juga ^_^

Udah fakum selama setahun lebih gara" kegiatan di RL yang menyita waktu sampe" mau bikin fanfic aja ga sempet.

Terima kasih yang udah nyempetin baca, minta kritik dan saran yang membangun ya...

RnR minna...


End file.
